Amathophobia
by A Resistor
Summary: *Warning: major spoilers and character death* After joining your friends on the surface, something called to you from the dark. You answered it eagerly.
A/N: Hello everybody! This genre isn't something I dabble in too much, but I've always wondered what happened after a post-genocide pacifist playthrough. This is my rendition of what happens. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Even before your pilgrimage to Mt. Ebott, you always had these… _urges._ They would often rise up when you thought that life wasn't fair. Or when you were picked on for being mute. They'd laugh and poke fun at you, knowing that you couldn't speak in your own defense. The feelings of hopelessness became too much to bare for a child your age.

Even your parents never acknowledged your injuries, instead casting them away as consequences of a bashful youth. A black eye? You must have fallen off of a swing, or perhaps walked into a street light. It was always your fault. Surely nobody would pick on a child as sweet and innocent as you.

Of course, it would have helped if you could actually voice your concerns.

You fully expected to die as you plummeted down the mouth of the mountain. Those flowers shouldn't have been able to break your fall. Those golden flowers held so much significance in the events that followed. Asriel was reborn as a husk inside one, and they had a knack for saving your life more than once.

From the first friendly face you saw, all the way to the seemingly hostile king, your adventure was filled with excitement. But you couldn't shake the realization that everybody had tried to kill you at some point.

Toriel just wanted you to live with her, she thought you'd be killed. Ironic, considering that it was she who killed you the first time. In that painstaking moment before your soul shattered, you saw her expression; horrified. If you hadn't loaded your SAVE file, she would never have forgiven herself.

Papyrus did so out of a sense of duty. He wanted to be accepted so badly, he was willing to send you to your death. He wasn't aware of Asgore's exact plan, but ignorance doesn't indicate innocence.

Undyne was the most hostile of them all. She made you feel the same fear that those bullies once did. You never truly forgave her for that. She hunted you down relentlessly, taking every opportunity to strike at you.

Mettaton never harboured any ill will towards you. He just wanted to put on a show for his audience. But ultimately, his goal was the same as Asgore's: destroy the barrier.

While Sans never attacked you, his real personality slipped out in the MTT Resort's restaurant. That unbreakable smile never ceased, even as he was threatening you. A faint whisper in your mind confirmed that he was the strongest of them all.

And finally, the biggest sinner of them all. If there was ever a monster to truly live up to the connotation, it was him. He knew that he could have minimised the damage by taking one soul across the barrier, and returning with 6 more that had died naturally.

But he didn't.

As you laid in your bed, butterscotch pie in your stomach, you slowly came to a realization.

 _These 'friends' were exactly like the bullies. Care to do the honours, partner?_

Your mother and father figures were both tainted with wrongdoings. You'd give them exactly what they deserved. You wanted to watch the life drain from their eyes, and feel their bodies turn to dust.

You threw off your covers, and crept slowly to the bedroom door.

 _Take out the biggest threats first. Especially Sans. After that, we'll be too strong for them to stop us._

The moonlight was your only source of navigation as you stumbled through the house, towards the kitchen. You remembered that your human neighbours offered a set of knives as a 'moving in gift'.

With luck, they were still in the kitchen cupboard. You grabbed the largest one you could see and tested its weight, jabbing it at the warm, summer air.

Grabbing the house keys from the kitchen table, you quietly unlocked the front door, and slipped into the night.

Moving through the midnight darkness, you kept the knife tucked under your sweater, out of sight. A faint memory told you that you needed to have the element of surprise with Sans. He was much too powerful otherwise.

Arriving at the skeleton brothers' house, you swiped the spare key from the hidden compartment in Papyrus' mail box. You stepped inside, and noticed the TV as the only source of light in the house. Your target was sprawled on the couch, sound asleep. It seemed that Papyrus was in his bedroom, as he was nowhere to be seen downstairs.

As you crept close, the slumbering skeleton jerked awake as he felt your presence. He grumbled, opening his eyes slightly. "wha…" Upon recognising you, he perked up. "almost scared me there, kiddo. 'sup?" He questioned.

You brought your finger to your throat, and slid it across. Your disturbing grin never left your face.

Before he could realise what your gesture meant, you pulled the knife from your shirt and closed the short distance in a heartbeat. For a moment, his smirk faltered.

You slashed the knife across his vertebrae with such force that it snapped his spine in half with a sickening crunch. His lower half fell from the couch, and split apart into dust.

His expression looked genuinely pained. However, you could tell it wasn't entirely physical. "i thought you were happy. why would you do this? you have friends, a home, a mom. you're just gonna throw all that away? for wha-".

You were tired of him talking. Pressing the knife against his skull, you pushed forward, and the rest of his body crumbled to dust. Only his clothes remained.

You turned the TV off, leaving the living room in an abyssal darkness.

 _One down. 5 more to go._

 _Get Papyrus next. Show him what remains of his brother, and break him._

 _One by one, we'll break them all._


End file.
